Torn Apart To Be Back Together
by Catefaerie
Summary: ONE SHOT Danny's longlost younger sister returns to Las Vegas upon the death of their father.


**A/N: I just wrote this because I got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny stood in the middle of the casino, unable to move, unable to breathe.

"Danny… Danny?" Mike's voice broke through his barrier, "Danny? Talk to me man."

"Get Mary." His legs gave way beneath him.

* * *

_3 days later_

Mary woke and looked around herself, refocusing, trying to remember where she was. She soon realised. For the third time in as many days, she found herself in Danny's bed after a night of tears; his hacking, painful, her own silent. Every night she cradled him in her arms as they lamented for a lost father, for Larry was more of a father to her than her own ever was.

She turned to look at him. Even in sleep his expression was pained. As if losing his mother at a young age wasn't enough, the loss of his father was something he just couldn't take. Only she was left now. She gently kissed his crown and slipped out from under the sheets. His hand reached out and groped the sheets for her and he mumbled.

"Its okay baby," she leant over and whispered in his ear, "I'm still here." She smoothed his hair. "I'm going to make breakfast." He grunted, trying to tell her no. "I have to baby, you need to eat something. Please… for me? You need your strength."

Danny relaxed his grip and she slipped away.

Mary stood in his kitchen and let more tears slid down her face. Was this pain never going to end? She couldn't keep hurting and still have the strength to be there for Danny as well. Flicking on the kettle, she wiped her eyes and began to toast some croissants. The doorbell rang and she pulled them out from under the grill so they didn't burn.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming Mike," she looked at her watch as she walked, "It's too early."

She opened the door prepared to berate Mike, when she realised the person standing there was nothing like Mike. The young woman lifted her tear-streaked eyes to meet Mary's. "Hi Mary," she said, her voice cracking.

"Bethany," Mary looked at her in shock, "What are you…?" Mary tried to find the words to greet Danny's younger sister.

* * *

"How is he?" Bethany sat at the breakfast bar.

"Torn apart," Mary replied, "He spends every night crying." She set a mug in front of the brunette. "Bethany… where have you been?"

"Finding myself…" came her simple reply.

"For six years?"

"It took me a while."

Mary drank her coffee while Bethany looked into her own mug.

"Can I see him?" Bethany said quietly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Mary replied, "He was pretty pissed after you disappeared. You worried them sick."

"I know… I just… I had to go." Bethany replied, "I had my reasons."

"Explain them," Danny stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms folded, his pained expression replaced by anger.

"Danny… hi." Bethany stood up.

"Don't you 'hi' me." He said, his tone harsh, "Where have you been for six years? Why did you never call; at least let us know you were okay."

"I've been… busy."

"You've been busy! You drove Dad to an early grave, worrying about you all the time."

Bethany's eyes filled and her angry tone matched Danny's, "Don't you dare blame me for Dad's death!"

"You left home. You didn't tell anyone where you were going. You ran away!" He yelled.

"So did you!" Bethany yelled back, hot tears leaving mascara trails down her cheeks.

Danny caught his breath. "Get out…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Danny…" she started.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"Fine," she whispered. She lifted her bag, "Bye Mary." She got as far as the door before she turned around, "You want to know why I never called? Because I was ashamed; ashamed of what I'd done, of what I'd become."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I was pregnant, Danny," she told him, "You have a nephew, his name is Larry; after Dad."

Danny stared at her in disbelief, "Who?"

"Greg. We were in love Danny, but we knew how everyone would react. How you would react. So I left. He sent me money, helped me get through University, get my teaching degree. He came to see us all the time. But I could never pluck up the courage to tell you guys. When I found out about his death, I needed time to figure out what I was going to do before I came home. But when I heard about Dad… I had to come. I guess sometimes we have to be torn apart to come back together." She adjusted her bag strap on his shoulder, "I have to go. Jenna has Larry so I have to pick him up. I'll see you at the funeral."


End file.
